totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Families
This is a list that focuses on the known relatives of all the characters in the Total Drama Mall series. Ariana *Ariana's father: *Ariana's mother: *Ariana's brother: *Ariana's puppy: Damien *Damien's sister, Bella: *Damien's brother, Joey: Damien's twin brother Daniel & Demi *Daniel and Demi's brother, Drake: twin of Destiney. Drake can be a jerk some times but when demi daniel or destiney need him he is there, he does share the same INSANITY as Demi,but he is more resposible he is older he feels the need to...he also looks like his mother *Daniel and Demi's sister, Destiney: twin of Drake. Destiney can be a bit bossy at times she gets all the good grades (not better then daniel) so yeah she is pretty smart but reallly she is a fucking wild child..you dare her to do stuff she will and you mess with her famlit lets just say your not alive anymore..she is also can be nice and sweet just like daniel...but almost worse..She also looks like her mother Duncan *Duncan's parents: Duncan's mother is blonde and looks somewhat like an adult version of Lindsay or Bridgette, but with shorter hair. His father is a stern looking person who bears a good resemblance to Duncan and seems to be aging. Duncan's Total Drama Island profile claims that both of his parents are police officers. Duncan's mother appears to love him very much, despite his many arrests. His father, however, seems to have a great contempt for him being a "criminal." On the video, he openly questioned if he should love his son, which his wife scolded him for saying. Duncan's father is bald and wears hairpieces, which Duncan sold as pets once. This amused his mother, as she seems to dislike her husband's hairpieces. Duncan's mother was also mentioned in Mutiny on the Soundstage, when he says that she made him join the muskrat scouts to learn how to tie knots. He also explains that his mother never realized that the knot tying would come in so handy. It is also mentioned in this episode that he calls his mother "Ma." *Duncan's brothers: Duncan also mentions his brothers in the confession stand in That's Off the Chain! He said that he and his brothers had stolen bikes from the "nerds down the street" and smashed them against the school wall. They were then forced to rebuild them as punishment. They are mentioned again in The Sand Witch Project, where Duncan tells his teammates about how he and his brothers would cover themselves in fake blood and try to scare kindergartners everyday, even causing up to a dozen five-year-olds to have seizures. *Extended family: Duncan's Total Drama Island profile mentions his aunt, his cousins, and grandmother, and so on, who are all police officers. Harriet *Harriet's Daughter, Melody: Very carefree, little crying over things. Her mother Harriet wants her to become a good singer, as she is. She can be creative, and very, very weird. *Harriet's Mother, Olivia: Deceased *Harriet's Father, Brendan: Left, and most likely dead. Jadus *Jadus' Mother, Mailee: Kind and funny, she highly expects Jadus to do her best and make the right decisions in life. Both of them share the same traits. Sense of humor, craziness.... it's all inside Jadus and now lives off of. *Jadus' Father, James: Strict yet lovable, he is always serious and stubborn. Jadus has no idea how she is related to him, but never questions it. He is quite happy at times (rarely) when it comes to what Jadus does. It's all up to Jadus to indicate his happiness. Keith *Keith's brother, Steven: *Keith's brother, Mason: *Keith's brother, Dwayne: Macey *Macey's sister, Courtney: Malik *Malik's cousin, Jade: Jade is nice, but at times be bossy. She likes to be colorful, and wants to be just like her older cousin one day. *Malik's brother, Wanye: Wanye is a person that keeps to himself, and doesn't talk to Malik much. They rarely see each other, but they have a great brotherhood. They will help each other out if needed. Mikey *Mikey's sister, Melissa: Melissa is Mikey's 1 year younger sister (she's 15, he's 16). She has a crush on Duncan and is friends with Malik and Demi. She is rumored to be in season 2. *Mikey's dad: Mikey's dad is never seen. He is mentioned, but it isn't confirmed who his dad ACTUALLY is. Possible fathers are Joey of Friends, the god Hermes, or an unknown douche. Nichelle *Nichelle's parents: *Nichelle's brother: *Nichelle's sister: *Nichelle's daughter, Nicole: Nicole, age 16(In Total Drama Mall season 3), is the daughter of Nichelle and Tony ???, and has been blessed with her mom's good tastes, and looks. She wants to be a fashion designer one day. Raymond *Raymond's mother: *Raymond's father: *Raymond's sister: Rose *Rose's brother: *Rose's sister, Marissa: Marissa is a previous character, who was switched out for Rose, then had a make over and a new name and was made to be Rose's sister. Rose has her own personality, while Marissa has a villainous side to her now. Saki *Saki's father: original owner of the mall, but passed away and gave the mall to Saki. *Saki's mother, Ino: *Saki's brother, Chiaki: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males